


Tell 'em how you feel

by Everybody_Loves_Chocolate



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Basically, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I Love You, Kissing, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan-centric, M/M, Maybe A Little Plot, Mentioned Suh Youngho | Johnny, i just love them so much, soft markhyuck hours open, there isnt a lot of dialouge, thinking happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24795406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everybody_Loves_Chocolate/pseuds/Everybody_Loves_Chocolate
Summary: Donghyuck couldn't bring himself to say the three words he wanted to tell his boyfriend the most. Not without practicing them first.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 16
Kudos: 200





	Tell 'em how you feel

**Author's Note:**

> Another late night fanfic that was written in a very very very short amount of time. Just some fluff because I needed it and I was inspired. Hope you enjoy :)

Three little words. They were three little words but Donghyuck found himself unable to say them. It wasn't like he didn't feel that way or that he didn't want his boyfriend to know but something held him back, didn't let him say what he had been feeling for over a year now. 

Mark, unaware of Donghyuck's struggles, was playing some game on his Nintendo Donghyuck didn't quite grasp the concept or goal of. Donghyuck rested his head on Mark's shoulder and wound his arms around his waist, watching him play with his cute little frown on his face. Everything about Mark was cute. The way he tilted his head or his little expressions he made when he felt whatever emotion really strongly. Even the noises Mark made when he was confused or frustrated where cute. 

That cuteness had been what had made Donghyuck realize and act on his feelings for his best friend. He hadn't been confident about Mark's feelings then but he hadn't wanted to wait for too long and waste a chance. Donghyuck had always been convinced that doing something before you regret not doing it was an important factor in life. 

As Donghyuck thought about Mark and his antics and even how they first met he spaced out, not noticing Mark saving the game and closing his Nintendo to pay more attention to his boyfriend.

"You're unusually quiet. Is everything alright Hyuck?"

Donghyuck almost startled at Mark's words but in the end didn't even flinch. Instead he came back to the world and looked at his gorgeous, cute boyfriend and booped him on the nose. Mark giggled and pecked Donghyuck's cheek before turning his body to him and snuggling up to his boyfriend. Donghyuck was almost drowning in a hoodie Mark had stolen from Johnny and Donghyuck had stolen from Mark. They were content just cuddling up to each other and listening to the rare silence in the house. 

Mark's parents were out on a trip and Johnny was visiting some friends over in the next town so Mark was alone for at least three days and Donghyuck definitely didn't mind making him feel less lonely. Donghyuck manhandled Mark to lie down on his bed so that he could lay his head on his boyfriend's chest to hear his heartbeat. He had always liked listening to Mark's heartbeat. It had been a source of comfort ever since a long time ago. Mark stroked Donghyuck's head and let him suffocate him with his body weight. 

Donghyuck continued to think.

Mark wasn't perfect. Of course he wasn't but he wasn't imperfect either. Donghyuck liked to think of Mark's little quirks and tendency to overwork himself as perfect imperfections. It was endearing to see Mark be the way he was. Still Donghyuck couldn't bring himself to tell him how he had felt for a long long time. He didn't know why and he didn't really want to know why it was so hard for him when he had been the one to confess first in the first place.

"Seriously Hyuck, are you alright?" Mark asked again and this time Hyuck just looked up at him, drawing small patterns on Mark's chest with his finger. "I mean, you usually listen to my heartbeat when something is bothering you and you haven't even playfully jabbed at me yet. So are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

Donghyuck continued looking before pushing himself up and forward to be able to see Marks face better. He mustered his boyfriend before leaning down a little and gracing him with a sweet kiss. Mark accepted it with a small smile but the worry was still evident in his eyes. He was right. Donghyuck was really not behaving like his normal cheerful and loud self but, unlike the other times, this time he wasn't in trouble or in a dark place. This time he was just thinking about why he couldn't seem to voice his affections.

"I'm fine, really. Just thinking."

Donghyuck smiled down at Mark before leaning in and kissing him again. Mark closed his eyes and so did Donghyuck, both of them letting themselves fall into the feeling. 

Mark brought his hand up to gently caress the back of Donghyuck's head and Donghyuck keened. Below his hand that was still placed on Mark's chest he could feel the rumble in his boyfriend's chest, a telltale sign of him being relaxed and enjoying himself. Donghyuck smiled into the kiss, one of his hands moving up to cup Mark's cheek. Their kiss was slow, deliberate and so familiar yet it still made Donghyuck's heart flutter. Their lips moved against each others and neither made a move to deepen the kiss, just enjoying the relaxed atmosphere that had build.

Donghyuck wasn't sure how long they kissed but what he was sure of is that it ended with Mark's one hand ghosting over the expanse of his lower back and the other brushing Donghyuck's hair out of his face as they looked at each other. Mark smiled sweetly and gave Donghyuck another quick peck before pulling him into his chest and throwing the ball from his nightstand at his switch to turn the lights of. By some miracle he didn't miss and in a matter of seconds the only source of light in the room were Mark's Glow In The Dark Stars they had applied to the ceiling during Mark's hardcore astronomy phase. 

The light reflected in Mark's eyes, making them sparkle and Donghyuck kissed the tip of his nose, making Mark scrunch it up. Adorable.

"Let's go to sleep Hyuckie. We have to get up early tomorrow," Mark mumbled, eyes never leaving Donghyuck's face and Donghyuck nodded. He rolled off of Mark to settle next to him instead, pushing his back into his chest as a silent signal for Mark to spoon him. Mark got the hint, being accustomed to Donghyuck's antics, and looped an arm around Donghyuck's waist before pressing his face into the back of his neck. 

Donghyuck closed his eyes and relaxed into his boyfriend's hold. Mark's breathing evened out slowly but Donghyuck just couldn't fall asleep. His mind was still racing with the three words flying around constantly. He thought, maybe it was because he had to confirm how it felt on his tongue before he could tell Mark. Donghyuck was sure of his feelings but even if he was affectionate and very big on skinship he didn't know how to put them into words without practicing it. He didn't want to practice saying it. He didn't want to be unable to tell it directly to Mark without telling it to the mirror first. He wanted to tell Mark right then and there but his boyfriend was asleep and Donghyuck was still kind of a coward. Even though, maybe now was the time to practice without having to look in the mirror. Donghyuck hesitated a bit before very very quietly whispering into the room.

"I love you."

His breath hitched and he blushed even without having told it to Mark directly. Donghyuck had to practice more.

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love-"

"I love you too, Hyuck."

Donghyuck froze before slowly turning in Mark's arms to find his boyfriend looking at him with the fondest eyes and smile he had ever seen. Mark lifted a hand to caress Donghyuck's cheek.

"I love you too."


End file.
